Disclosed herein are compositions comprising polyimides and polyamides useful for blow molding. Also disclosed are processes for the making of blow molded articles.
Blends of polyimide resins and polyamide resins possess various useful properties and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,799 and 4,657,987 and European Patent No. 0 104 659 B1. These polymer blends afford combined performance features not generally observed in the individual resins. The polyamide resin (also known as nylon resin) improves polyimide processability and solvent resistance while the polyimide resin improves the dimensional stability of the polyamide. While polyimide/polyamide blends have many useful features, they are difficult to melt process into large parts by blow molding techniques. Accordingly, there is a need for polyimide/polyamide blends useful in blow molding.